


flight

by 님 (nymmiah)



Series: draconic [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Body Dysphoria, Cunnilingus, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward Spoilers, Hypothermia, Minor Character Death, Multi, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Non-Human Genitalia, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Size Difference, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26678668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymmiah/pseuds/%EB%8B%98
Summary: Otherwise known as the AU where Haurchefant and Aymeric accidentally drink dragon's blood at some point before HW.
Relationships: Aymeric de Borel & Haurchefant Greystone, Aymeric de Borel/Warrior of Light, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Series: draconic [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	flight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkwellofstars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkwellofstars/gifts).



> I am both thankful and angry at Jin for inspiring this. I have spent 11 hours churning this out without stop.
> 
> This is such an AU. Pretend that Ascians don't exist. Pretend that Shiva didn't happen. Pretend that everything didn't happen. This fic doesn't make sense. But hey, dragon fucking! This is for you, my fellow teratophiles!
> 
> Also this has way too much plot for what is essentially just me trying to write about dragon dick.

Ryuuna had wished for only one thing all her life: a peaceful home, where she could love and be loved, surrounded by her family. This dream had been ripped from her when the Garleans had come once more to the shores of the Ruby Sea, slaughtering villagers and merchants and kojin, and leaving her and her brother bereft of their family.

They could not return to their home, not with the blood that now stained her brother's hands.

When she had fled the Ruby Sea with her brother to the relative safety of Kugane, she would have never guessed that she would have ended up in the northern reaches of Eorzea by the third autumn of their departure, alone and bereft of her greatest companion.

Ryuuna had long since resigned herself to a life of pretense and false beauty, entertaining merchants and travellers at tea houses for gil--but her twin, her brother, her everything, ambitious and bright as he was, had pulled her towards a ship that chartered its course to Eorzea's Limsa Lominsa in pursuit of an _adventure_.

He had wished not to languish in Kugane with its gilded rot. She loved Ryuhei dearly, loved him for his endless dreams and his tenacity, and she would follow him wherever he went.

She had set down the silken robes of her position, had taken up her chakrams, and so they had left Hingashi for Eorzea.

Two weeks of turbulent waters had been nothing to the two children of the ocean, as surefooted upon the deck of a ship as they were within the depths, and when they had finally arrived in that bustling port city, they had immediately set off to the Marauder's Guild, where her brother had written his name down in bold ink proclaiming his strength.

Quest after quest her brother had sought, and through it all, Ryuuna followed him. His axe had cut down his enemies, just as she had danced through them with chakrams in hand in support of him.

Their blades brought them renown just as her brother hand yearned for, and she had been pleased to see his smile.

Through his eyes had she seen the world in all of its wonder, and she had delighted as he had in its beauty. She had stood at his shoulder as he had accepted Merlwyb's charge to be sent as her envoy to Gridania and Ul'dah, and she had been as honoured as he to serve as her hand.

They had travelled the depths of Sastasha, fought in Tamtara against cultists, and they had freed the Copperbell Mines of the scourge of the hecatonchires.

And then had they met the Scions, invited by Momodi and vouched for by Y'shtola.

Ryuuna had learnt then that her fainting spells, the flashes of imagination and memories that belonged not to herself, came from what was known as the Echo. A gift that Ryuhei did not share in, though he begrudged her not; they were both now Scions and delighted to act in service of a realm that had embraced them despite their foreign nature.

She had known it not, but that had been the moment her brother's fate had been sealed by the kami.

She lost Ryuhei a moon later to Ifrit, whose insidious touch had tempered her brother, her dearest friend--and forced her to take the life of the last family member she had left to cherish.

In exchange for her brother's life, she had been named the _Warrior of Light_ , and lauded with the titles and fame that her brother had sought. In the time that followed from his departure, she had become the slayer of primals, the saviour of Eorzea, the destroyer of the profane.

It was surely divine irony that she would gain all that he had wished for in life, when all she had ever desired was a peaceful life with Ryuhei.

She had toiled henceforth in his name, losing hers to the title of _Dancer_ , for the chakrams that ever lay at her hips had become the symbol by which she was known.

After Ifrit came Titan, came the Garleans; death followed in her footsteps, as it ever did in the wake of heroes. She had found momentary succour in the genuine friendship that the Ishgardian lords offered, but even that could not last in the face of her title. She left Coerthas for Garuda, and had destroyed the Ultima Weapon.

The Garlean threat in Eorzea had been removed, and yet more primals came, one after the other, resurging as the beast tribes quailed at the sound of her name.

Ryuuna, the dancer… she was _tired_.

The seasons dragged upon her since Ifrit, and it ultimately came to this:

The Scions, now numbering only two, fleeing from Ul'dah. They ran, fearful and lost, to Coerthas for the previous few allies they had left.

The dancer was no stranger to death, but Alphinaud shuddered with it, his shoulder pressed to hers to derive what meagre comfort she could offer him.

His eyes glistened with tears, horrified and betrayed, but her own heart had become numb to loss. Naught could ever come close to the abyss that her twin had left behind, a hole within her spirit that had yet to heal. Nevertheless, compassion was an emotion that she could yet feel, and she cradled him to her side. She held him until they arrived at Camp Dragonhead.

For all her great exhaustion, she was eager to behold her friend once more, and to draw comfort in his endless grace.

However, Haurchefant was not there to greet them, replaced by a solemn boy who looked at them with no small amount of pity.

Emmanellain de Fortemps greeted them, and told them that House Fortemps could offer them aid, but solely if they could complete one task.

"My brother… you may remember him. Haurchefant, who held this keep before me," Emmanellain said quietly. "He, along with one other man of great standing, has been branded a heretic. To restore honour to our House, and to bring your names back into good standing, we must find him, and we must slay him--however, I cannot leave this keep under the orders of my father. I must therefore ask this of you: slay Haurchefant."

Alphinaud gasped, protesting these claims. However, the Fortemps knight had shaken his head in response.

"He turned into a dragon before the eyes of a _dozen_ knights. There is no evidence that can refute such claims!" The boy snapped, his palms hitting the table before him. "If you _cannot_ bring yourself to do so, then you and the rest of the Scions _must_ leave. We _cannot_ be seen offering aid to known allies of heretics, least of all one that looks like the enemy!"

Emmanellain trembled before them, eyes wide and full of conflict.

The dancer placed her hand upon Alphinaud's shoulder, quelling him ere he could argue once more. "I will go," She murmured. "Please--take care of Alphinaud while I am gone."

The boy before her unclenched his fists, and he nodded sharply. "I will."

She paused, before adding, "And… if I never return, will you continue to take care of him?"

"Ryuuna?" Alphinaud asked, startled enough to use her name instead of her title.

Emmanellain watched her with eyes full of dawning realisation. "I… yes. I can vouch that we can care for him, so long as you have fallen in service of our House. Him, and all other Scions that we find."

The dancer smiled at him, and she inclined her head. "You have my thanks."

"Talk to Corentiaux, he shall give you the details of what we know on Haurchefant's whereabouts--and Halone… Halone be with you." The whisper was soft.

She nodded once to the boy, and she squeezed Alphinaud's shoulder as she left the warmth of the keep once prepared.

She had no intention of returning, even with the plea that lurked upon Alphinaud's face and the quiet request that she be swift.

The snow-covered lands of Coerthas offered her no sign of her quarry, but she did not search hard for the man she called friend. She had no intentions on finding him nor raising her chakrams against him. Instead, she walked to the farthest point of Whitebrim as Corentiaux had advised, and she sat down upon the ice.

There she remained, even as the cold set into her skin and turned her golden hue pale, and she began to tremble violently from head to toe.

She was tired; she wished to no longer fight. This was a good end for her, she thought, her life in exchange for Alphinaud's.

Mayhap they would find her body and assume that she had been taken by surprised by a storm, that she had frozen in her attempts at finding shelter. Mayhap she could stage some epic fight--and secure for Alphinaud a greater degree of freedom as she had supposedly done her utmost to prove their innocence.

She raised her eyes to the sky and she thought of Ryuhei, of how he would have delighted to see snow.

Eorzea had so much beauty that he had been unable to witness. His black hair would have been peppered white with Coerthan ice, his slate eyes gleaming with mischief as they threw snow at one another. He would have danced in the snow with her, delighted in its coldness, laughed joyously as they enjoyed winter as they had never felt it before--but she would never know for sure. She would never know that, never see her brother smile at her delightfully.

She missed him, ached for him dearly. She wanted to see him again, and spirits willing, she would soon.

An unknown time had passed, though the sun sank from its zenith and night quickly set in--and the cold no longer felt so cold. She was warm where she sat, her breath no longer spiralling into mist before her mien.

She closed her eyes, unable to keep them open for much longer.

  
  


She opened her eyes once more, surrounded by an oppressive warmth.

Beneath her and atop of her, she felt the press of heated skin, the gentle rise and fall of a body as they breathed--and she was rendered speechless in her confusion. She could see naught in the darkness of the place she found herself in.

What had found her? Where was she? Was she blinded?

When she raised her hands to touch the heated being before her, her hands found the texture of scales so similar to that of auri--and she wondered. Was this the afterlife? Was this her family, returned to her?

Her touch stirred the being, and she could hear a gentle, deep snuffling as if they had been roused from sleep.

"--Warrior?"

She knew that voice.

The dancer froze and trembled despite herself. "Haurchefant?" She asked.

All too quickly, that body before her moved and she found herself held by hands that were far too large and hot, fingers gripping her skull and holding her in place.

In the blinding darkness of that place, she could see naught, and she reacted in her sudden fear.

"Stop! Let go of me--!" She gasped out, her hands shoving at the chest before her.

"Wait--calm down!" came again that familiar voice, harried and full of concern. The grip it had upon her head loosened enough that she could pull away, and she fell to the floor in a tangled heap.

She scrambled backwards, blindly, gasping when her shoulders collided with a wall--stone, cold and icy as all things in Coerthas were.

"Stay away from me!" The dancer exclaimed, lashing out blindly in her fear.

She could hear that unknown being with Haurchefant's voice come closer to her--and the sound of a second being, farther away. She trembled, clenching her eyes shut at the horrors her mind conjured.

Haurchefant had been converted to a dragon,not a being with man's hands; she knew not what this manner of being was, and without her chakrams or sight, she could do naught to defend herself.

The first being came close, close enough that she could feel heat radiating from its body. Its breath brushed against the crown of her head, implying its greater size than her own form.

"It is I, Warrior," came Haurchefant's voice again, gentle and intimate as it had been all those moons ago. "I will not harm you."

The dancer shuddered, and she curled up all the more, trying to escape that oppressive presence. "How do I know that for sure?" She asked, brittle and fearful. "And what of the other?"

"You are my friend," his voice came again, all the more gentle. "And Aymeric will not harm you either."

Then came the sound of a second voice, unfamiliar to her. "To that, I swear is true." It was a soft voice, deep and buttery; she knew not whom this Aymeric was.

"I will not trust beings that I cannot see," the dancer hissed, her fear lending her a measure of courage. She knew not if she was blinded nor if it was the absence of light that led her to lack of vision; she had not the means to check.

There was a pause, and she could see not what the two beings were doing--however a plume of flame suddenly burst into existence, and she was blinded once more by the sudden light.

She flinched back, covering her eyes to shield them from the intensity of the flame--and only when her eyes had recovered did she lower her hands. And she beheld them, the two unknown beings.

They were each an unholy matrimony between elezen and dragon, scales covering each of their bodies from head to toe, and three pairs of wings jutting from their backs. Horns of different number and shapes crowned each of their heads, framing their countenances--

One of which bore a startling resemblance to the man she called friend. The dancer stared at the being with Haurchefant's countenance, how his cheeks and chin were covered in scales coloured a slate grey that flickered opalescent light, and the discomfort that clearly settled upon his features.

"My form might have changed, but I am yet Haurchefant," said the man-dragon with her friend's countenance. "Will you not believe me, Warrior?"

"We would scarce find fault in you if you did not. Trusting a man with a dragon's face is the height of folly," came that unfamiliar voice. She turned her head to view it.

The other being, Aymeric, held in his hand a plume of flame, and his scales were coloured pitch black save for where the light touched him, his scales then turning a resplendent umbral gold.

Neither made a move towards her, and the slate-grey one moved backwards, allowing her to slowly unfurl from her balled up position.

"I… was led to believe that Haurchefant had been turned into a dragon, not… this," she said finally, sitting up onto her knees.

She peered at the one before her, and she looked down, unable to hold such an intense stare.

The dancer looked at her own hands upon her lap, and she clenched her fists. "Are you truly him?"

"I am--I did not wish to be turned into this," he replied gently. "It was… I could not say what exactly triggered the change, but I had only just slayed a Dravanian ere I was consumed by this form. I am no heretic--and yet changed somehow. Aymeric, too, experienced this--and we have been hiding away ever since."

The unknown man came forth, and seated himself close to her. When she looked up at him, she could see them that his eyes were a deep blue, possibly made darker by the flame he held.

"If men such as Haurchefant and I were induced to change into dragons against our own wills--what is to say that the many heretics that we found, too, were unwilling victims?" Aymeric murmured softly. "We have been persecuting our own men, time and time again, for something that they had had no control over."

"Now is not the time for such talk," said the other. "We cannot change what has already been done. Only that which is to come."

"You…" The dancer paused, falling silent.

The one coloured slate-grey sent her a smile, and it was this gentle expression that had her truly believe that this was her friend, Haurchefant, who had helped her so selflessly time and time again.

"Yes, my friend?"

She smiled helplessly in return, and she saw how his smile had grown all the brighter for it. "You look as I do now."

Haurchefant laughed, and he reached up to touch the curved horns upon his crown. "So I do! Though I daresay that I pull not this draconic look off quite as well as you do. Nor as well as Aymeric, though he ever rejects such notions."

Aymeric snuffed out the flame, plunging them into darkness once more. His voice came from the gloom, quiet and soft. "This is not the form with which I was born. I could take no pleasure in it."

The dancer was silent in the wake of such a startlingly intimate remark, but Haurchefant had no such compunctions. She heard him move towards the others and the slide of scales upon scales.

"As I have said, we cannot change that which has been done," Haurchefant remarked softly. "We must make peace with what we have been dealt."

She could hear more movement, but could not tell what it was without her sight.

"Have you lived in this darkness all this time…?" She asked hesitantly, unsure of whether her question would be welcome. "To avoid looking upon yourself?"

There was silence again.

"Yes, I suppose I have," Aymeric's voice came again.

The dancer lowered her eyes, though she could see naught. "I suppose then that I shall have to learn to live in this darkness too," she remarked finally.

  
  


In the moments that followed, Haurchefant had asked her a great deal of questions.

Why had he found her in the snow, frozen and half-dead? Why would she not return to the Scions? Why would she stay in the dark with Haurchefant and Aymeric?

When she had spoken to him of Ul'dah, of that disastrous banquet where the Sultana had confessed to her her intentions on dissolving the Syndicate, and of his brother's ultimatum, he had pulled her to his chest and held her tightly.

He had not asked her to kill him, nor did she mention her lack of desire to do so. Aymeric had been silent through it all.

Though she had initially protested at the embrace, taken aback due to her blindness, she had eventually relaxed into it, drawing comfort from his touch though it was now foreign with the feeling of his scales rubbing against her mien. He was a comforting warmth, a heated body that chased the cold of Coerthas from her smaller form.

That first… mayhap it was night, mayhap it was day, but that first night, she fell asleep against his chest and she awoke in his arms.

She had no need for covers with the furnace that was Haurchefant's chest, and she eagerly took advantage of his warmth. He seemed to welcome her constant closeness, allowing her to press in close even when they were not asleep, and she revelled in such proximity.

Such constant companionship had been lost to her with her brother, and it was healing in its own way to be in that dark place with Haurchefant and Aymeric.

The dancer thus found some measure of peace in that darkness.

  
  


She slept and woke according to her body's needs, and she counted her days in that manner. Sennights passed by in a blur.

Eventually, she learnt the size of the hollow that Aymeric and Haurchefant had claimed as their home in the time that Haurchefant spent outside, hunting for their next meal.

It was a cave, Aymeric had explained when she began to make her way around, hidden in Whitebrim and made all the darker by the sheets of ice and snow that covered its entrance. A trickle of icemelt made a pool of potable water nearby, where they could drink and bathe.

Their dragon eyes allowed them to see regardless of its deep darkness, but she had had to rely upon her hands to learn her way around.

She crawled from wall to wall, and found that it was many times her size. Her hands bumped into every manner of object, the fur roll that she and Haurchefant slept on night after night, Aymeric's own fur roll, a chest that held the two knights' redundant weapons and clothes, a small stack of books that she could read not.

Eventually, her blind stumbling stirred Aymeric to pity her enough that he lit a flame once more and followed her as she explored the reaches of her new home.

It was nothing special, just a vast cave empty of all life save for herself and Aymeric.

She took the chance to view Aymeric in more detail than she had been afforded that first time, and she saw that he had a crown of four great horns, curling backwards, and his scales were small and spiked. He had no tail as she did, but his gargantuan wings would surely span from tip to tip a full fifteen fulms when unfolded. They were almost bat-like with their webbing, and she wondered at their texture.

Mayhap Haurchefant would allow her to touch his, once he returned from his hunt.

"Can you fly?" She asked softly, when he noticed her stare and had looked most uncomfortable by her close and curious scrutiny.

Aymeric shook his head. "I have not tried," he stated.

"I see…" The dancer turned away from him, allowing his privacy once more. "Well, mayhap once Haurchefant returns, I can steal my way to some trading post to find some more comforts for… our home. As content as I am with what we have here, I would like a few more blankets to keep myself warm."

Aymeric was silent for quite some time. "I suppose Haurchefant would like that. Though, if you are cold now…"

She turned in surprise, finding that he had extended his arm, the one not clutching the small flame.

A crooked smile had appeared upon his features, and he looked rather bashful. "I am no knight of Fortemps, but daresay I could play an acceptable substitute until he returns."

The dancer smiled at him shyly, and she turned her countenance away even as she moved to his side, allowing him to tuck her smaller form against his warm scales. His arm came to rest upon her shoulders, and the flame was snuffed out when he clenched his fingers into a fist.

Though plunged into darkness, she was content to be tucked up against the side of her latest friend, and to await the return of their third companion.

  
  


When Haurchefant returned, it was to the dancer and Aymeric seated upon a fur roll, quietly speaking to one another about the circumstances of their life ere to that moment.

She had learnt of his former position as the Lord Commander, supposedly the leader of the knights of Ishgard, second to none other than the Archbishop, the noble lords of the four houses of Ishgard, and the Knights of the Round Table. It was most confusing to her, as she had not much concept of Ishgard's society, but she had been glad to learn of it regardless.

He had informed her that he had turned not a sennight after Haurchefant, during a fight against Nidhogg's horde. He had found Haurchefant by chance while the man had been out on a hunt in the Central Highlands, and they had been inseparable since.

He in turn had learnt of her home of Sui-no-Sato beneath the waves of the Ruby Sea, of the Garleans that had slayed her parents, who had been merchants that traded with kojin, and of her brother for whom she had departed to Eorzea. In a hushed voice that befit the recollection of her brother's spirit, Aymeric came to learn of Ryuhei's valour and memory, and of her becoming the Warrior of Light in his honour.

"Ryuuna…" Aymeric murmured. "That is your name?"

"It was. I have forsaken it. Most know me now as the Warrior, and those who know me better, dancer," she had replied softly. "It was Ryuhei who was the warrior between the two of us."

"My condolences," came Aymeric's words, even as they heard the scraping of claws upon stone grow louder.

The dancer let out a soft hum, turning her head to face the relative direction of the cave entrance where Haurchefant potentially was. She heard him approach, the sound of his feet betraying his position to her.

"I have returned!" Haurchefant announced redundantly, a smile evident in his cheerful voice. "And I see you both have become quite cosy with one another!"

The dancer laughed when Aymeric promptly sprung away from her, taking his welcome warmth with him. To be so bashful at such a remark was quite charming.

She reached up towards Haurchefant, and he took hold of her hand and squeezed it.

"Forgive me, you'll have to wait until I've cleaned myself up. Apparently, I have yet to master the art of cleaning game with my claws alone…" Haurchefant said with a soft sigh.

"I'll start a fire," Aymeric remarked. "And--the War… dancer, she expressed an interest in visiting a trade post."

"Oh?" came Haurchefant's interested voice.

The dancer nodded, knowing that they both could see it. "I wanted to get some more things for our home. Furs, blankets, clothes… pillows, too. And I will be able to retrieve any materials that you might want, considering my less… draconic appearance, though I may yet be recognised."

Haurchefant let out a hum.

"If we take her close to Tailfeather, she will be able to trade for goods there. It is far enough from the rest of Eorzea to not have heard tales of the Warrior of Light, I should think, and it is close enough to Ishgard to carry quite the selection of goods." Aymeric's voice came once more, this time thoughtful and slow. "It will be quite the trek, however."

 _We._ The dancer wondered at that, if Aymeric was implying that he too would leave with them. In all the time she had known him, he had never ventured from the cave save for his bodily needs.

"It is doable, and it shouldn't take longer than a week." Haurchefant sounded as if he had a smile upon his face. "And if you, too, were able to fly--that shall cut our travel time down even more!"

"I… suppose then I shall have to learn," said Aymeric.

  
  


And so, in the days that followed, learn he did.

The dancer followed them as they ventured out into the open of Whitebrim where they would not be seen by Dravanians nor Ishgardians alike, and Haurchefant coaxed Aymeric into taking flight.

In the brightness of the day, she was finally able to admire the opalescent scales that covered Haurchefant's form and the brilliant smile upon his face, the widespread breadth of his magnificent wings as he beat them to rise into the aether.

He was most certainly not the six fulms that he once was, rising now to a height of eight, possibly more. His back was far more muscular than it had once been, to account for the powerful wings that were attached to it, and his hair was rather long now--most likely a product of not cutting it all of this time.

Aymeric was his exact foil with his scales deeper than night until they glowed gold when the sun struck his scales. The little skin that he had left too was gold and his eyes a bright azure. As she watched him, she wondered briefly what he could have looked like ere his transformation. He was not quite as muscled as Haurchefant, his wings unfeathered and membranous instead.

They were most certainly not auri, but there was a familiarity in their appearance that heartened her nonetheless. She may have been the sole au ra amongst man since her brother's departure, but she would not be alone anymore.

She sat guard over their lessons, watching them with interest as Haurchefant guided his companion.

Aymeric could not manipulate his wings with the ease that Haurchefant did, but diligently did he pursue it--and when finally he was able to wiggle them, how joyously Haurchefant crowed!

So too did she, rushing forth to take hold of his hands and heap praise upon him.

He blinked, stunned by their effusive words of congratulations, modest as ever as he shook them off. "It was a mere twitch--hardly anything worth note," he protested.

"And that is the first step to flying!" Haurchefant exclaimed with a grin. "Try again--and now that you've done it once, it should be easier!"

And so, Aymeric had tried, and tried again, and each time came the stronger beat of his wings.

He tired ere long, but when they returned to their home, he was triumphant and glowing with accomplishment.

As they ate their repast, the dancer tucked up against Haurchefant as she ever was, she could hear the pleasure in Aymeric's voice as he spoke.

"I have not felt this tired since I first joined the Temple Knights!" Aymeric exclaimed with a laugh. "There is an ache in muscles that I have never known before existed."

"There is no joy like flying," Haurchefant quipped in response. "All of this is worth it, I promise you Aymeric."

The dancer gnawed quietly at the dried meat that she had been given, and she smiled privately at the growing comfort that Aymeric displayed, becoming far more at ease with himself with each day that passed.

It took another sennight of practice until Aymeric was deemed ready for flight.

The two men had spoken amongst themselves on the route they would take to Tailfeather, and what provisions they would take with them. Supposedly, with their wings, it would take them a mere day to fly there, and another day to fly back, but the matter depended upon whether the dancer would be able to withstand the cold.

She understood that she would be cradled in Haurchefant's arms as they flew, and she doubted that any chill could withstand such a burning heat as his chest. She was far more concerned with how they would retrieve the goods she intended on trading for, and whether they could carry it all between them.

"We shan't know until we try," she stated, interrupting them are they could argue themselves into taking a slower, longer route. She carried the pack containing their provisions upon her back, the straps both hindering to their wings and too short to fit on either Aymeric nor Haurchefant's shoulders. "And worry not, I will let you know when I become too cold, Haurchefant."

"I… suppose that is good enough for me," Haurchefant agreed finally, smiling at her.

And so, she was scooped up into Haurchefant's arms, and they took flight over the Coerthan wastes.

  
  


Their journey had been breathtaking, and she had marvelled at the sight of the world becoming far smaller as they rose higher and higher. The air grew thin, and she had panted heavily for air--but she would not trade it for the world as she viewed the world as dragons did, high above the concerns of man.

Mountains were made hills, great trees turned twigs, and man became ants. It was no wonder that dragons could boast such superiority if this was all that they could see of the world!

White had become green as they crossed the border of Coerthas into Dravania, and they descended into a copse of trees some distance away from a bustling town.

The dancer could feel how her cheeks yet smarted from the cold winds of their flight, and her exposed skin was doubtlessly red. Her hair had tangled in her horns most painfully, and it had taken both Aymeric and Haurchefant to free her horns from her tresses, though they had both flustered at her request.

Once she had been made presentable, she made her way to the town, leaving behind the two men who watched her leave.

Surprisingly, none at Tailfeather cared for her appearance nor knew her title, and traded eagerly with her when she withdrew Ishgardian coin from her pockets.

Sweets and fruit, seasoning and spices, scrolls upon the flora and fauna of the lands and coats for herself; medicinal herbs and potions; furs and bags of down feathers and rolls upon rolls of fabric; threads and a set of sewing needles; she was gently teased for preparing herself a trousseau by one particular huntress. She had laughed off her words, and had her purchases placed into a large canvas bag, which was set into a wheeled cart for her to use.

She made quite the spectacle, a lone auri woman pushing along a bag that rose almost to her own height. Her insistence that she could move her belongings by herself had drawn much amusement from the much taller elezen around her, but she had cared not for that. She valued instead that none followed her to aid her.

She dragged the cart down the road from Tailfeather, and then into the underbrush once she was far enough from prying eyes. She tugged the cart over the overgrown forest floor to where she knew the two men would be found.

Haurchefant was sat upon a fallen log, while Aymeric had taken the opportunity to warm himself in the dying light of the sun, stretched out in the last few puddles of sunlight.

The sun's rays cast scintillating shimmers across his black-gold scales, and she was distracted for quite some time by the dazzling nature of the sight. Her own scales, white and bronze, had not the same quality as theirs, which seemed two-toned in their depth of colour. Had any auri bore scales as iridescent as either of these men did, they would have been lauded with incomparable beauty indeed.

It was only upon Aymeric's repeated words that her attention had been returned to him from his iridescent scales.

"Dancer," he remarked with a little smile upon his features when he realised he finally secured her focus. "You've returned with quite the bounty."

"Ah… yes," she smiled back at him. "I should hope that you are capable of carrying such weight. I bought far more than I had intended… I wasn't sure if it would be safe to return, so I got everything that I thought we would need."

"A good call. The time it took for you to trade your goods and our flight was shorter than anticipated," Aymeric continued. "Should we chance our flight back now?"

Haurchefant finally stirred and joined them. He tested the bag, lifting it up thoughtfully. "I have no objections. However… I think I should carry the bag this time. The Warrior is much lighter, and you are yet used to long flights, Aymeric. Let us not chance fate and have you fall in exhaustion while carrying this home."

Aymeric's protests were duly ignored by Haurchefant, who lifted the bag properly into his arms and rose up into the air with a grin.

The elezen in black scales let out a soft sigh, and he held a hand out for the dancer to take. "I hope you mind not this imposition," he murmured.

She took his hand, and allowed him to lift her into his arms. "I do not, Aymeric." Resting her mien against his chest, she could hear the gentle thrum of his heart within her horn. "I trust you."

  
  


Their flight back was not nearly as captivating as their first, with the evening sky turning into the darkness of night. She could see not their surroundings, save for the occasional campfire or village beneath them.

There was naught to be enjoyed save for the warmth of Aymeric's chest and the strength of his arms holding her close, and for all that she trusted in him… returning to their home was quite the relief indeed.

In the safety of their cave, she stretched out her cramped legs, and she could hear how Aymeric softly groaned as he too stretched, undoubtedly sore from their long journey. His wings let out soft popping sounds, as did his joints.

Haurchefant laughed some distance away. "Go lay down, Lord Commander! I'll sort out our ill-begotten gains."

"Nay, I merely needed to rest for a moment." Aymeric's response was swift, and his voice became fainter as he moved away from her. For her benefit, however, Aymeric summoned a flame for her by which to see, and held it aloft.

Haurchefant had moved over to open the canvas bag to peer inside curiously. He pulled out the various rolls of fabric that took up the majority of room within the bags, as well as the compressed bag full of chocobo down that she had managed to bargain for. Her coats and clothes followed suit, and then--he beamed when he came across a tin, and pulled it out. "Cocoa powder!"

She smiled at his joy. "I still recall your love for the drink. When I saw it, I knew I had to get it."

Haurchefant grinned at her, and he set the tin back down. "You have my eternal gratitude, Warrior!" He then turned to Aymeric and grinned all the wider. "She's also bought a variety of sweets--which I'm certain you would appreciate very much. Mayhap you should thank her too, Aymeric?"

The dancer saw how a blush appeared upon Aymeric's face at the gentle tease.

"I… yes, thank you very much. You've done far more than you needed to," he murmured.

"It was nothing…" She then smiled. "And… I should think that Warrior is no longer a title by which you need to call me. Call me Ryuuna. Please."

Both of the men looked pleased by the invitation, Aymeric moreso, with his greater knowledge on her past.

They continued to unpack the canvas bag, and once it was empty, Haurchefant tossed it to a corner of their cave to ignore for the time being. He nudged the significant pile of perishable goods that she had bought, as well as the spices she managed to secure.

"I think we'll have quite the feast tonight--if you would care to cook for us, Aymeric?" Haurchefant asked.

Aymeric smiled. "Of course. It would be my pleasure."

She hadn't known that he had some knowledge in cooking, already aware of Haurchefant's lack of prowess in that skill. Between herself and her brother, she has always been the one to tend the hearth. Ryuhei had never wished to learn.

She followed them with her fabrics and needles in hand as Haurchefant gathered their food and Aymeric retrieved firewood from the side, and for the first time in a while, they lit a campfire in their home at the mouth of the cave.

She sat leaning against Haurchefant's warmth as she sewed the fabrics together to form the first of the many pillows she intended on making. Aymeric sat by the flames, bent over the cookpot with a look of concentration upon his face.

Haurchefant's hand was warm against her thigh, but she had long since become used to the gentle caress of his thumb against the fabric of her trousers.

With the crackle of the flame and the burgeoning scent of stew, it...

It was rather homely, all things considered, and she smiled at the quiet banter shared between the two men by her side.

Once, as a young child, she had dreamt of something like this. A home deep in the depths of the Ruby Sea, someone to love by her side, and a meal cooking at their hearth. A family of her own, a family to love and to guard. While this was most definitely not exactly that, it was close enough for nostalgia to strike.

"It would be nice if this never changed," she murmured wistfully, even as she snipped off the thread and tucked in a stray feather back into the newly made cushion. "I enjoy this, being with the two of you."

Aymeric looked up from their food, and he blinked at her in surprise.

"All I ever wanted," she continued, "was to spend the rest of my life by the side of those I loved. It was why I came to Eorzea. My brother wished to travel, and his wishes were mine. He is no longer with us now, and has returned to the kami."

"And now?" Haurchefant asked quietly.

"I want to stay by your sides, if you both would have me."

  
  


Ryuuna's declaration had been naught more than a passing thought of hers, that she would be pleased to spend the rest of her life by the side of the two men before her.

Haurchefant and Aymeric, her dearest friends, who comforted her like naught else since Ryuhei.

She let out a yelp as she was swept up into Haurchefant's arms, swung around as if she were a child--but the sound of his joyous laughter was enough to quell any indignity that his actions had summoned.

Her cushions and needle abandoned in favour of Haurchefant's jubilation, she could not help but laugh herself as her face was peppered with kisses. He claimed her lips last, lingering there briefly.

She kissed him back just as eagerly, feeling how his hands gripped her tightly around her waist and held her close. He pulled away and rested his forehead against hers.

It was only in that moment she realised that she was held aloft near three fulms from the floor, and she clutched at his neck upon the realisation, stricken with an instinctive fear that he would drop her.

Haurchefant finally set her back down gently, lips parted into an irrepressible grin. "I most certainly have no objection to that," he declared. " _My_ wish is that you'd stay with us evermore."

"And… so I will, if that is also Aymeric's wish," Ryuuna proclaimed, much to Haurchefant's obvious delight.

However, Aymeric remained knelt by the flames, eyes wide.

"Well? Come over here!" Haurchefant remarked blithely, gesturing at his companion. "She wasn't talking about solely myself, after all."

"But--?" Aymeric was yet speechless.

Nevertheless, it seemed that Haurchefant understood his worries and smiled. "We aren't in Ishgard anymore, Aymeric. Bind yourself not by the rules of your station, for they hold no sway over you anymore. We can be whatever we wish to be."

Those words meant something to Aymeric, for it finally swayed him to rise to his feet to join them.

He looked down at Ryuuna, who smiled up at him and held out her hands. He took hold of one, and raised it to his lips. Kissing her knuckles, he lowered his head to peer at her intimately.

"I accept you. More than, I… have wanted you too, far more than I rightfully should have. Thank you," Aymeric murmured softly, chagrin evident in the corners of his eyes at his halting words. "You've given me far more than you could ever know."

She gently detached her hand from his and raised it to his countenance. She stroked the scales that covered the edges of his mien, her finger dragging along the buttery slickness of the hardened keratin. His eyes, this close up, were as blue as the skies above after a storm.

Ryuuna kissed him gently upon his chin, where she could reach, and she smiled. "It brings me pleasure that you would accept me."

  
  


Mayhap it was selfishness beyond reason that she would abandon her brother's dreams to stay in this pitch-black cave, held within the arms of two men-turned-dragons, and willfully ignore the troubles of the world outside.

However, Ryuuna was a raen of Sui-no-Sato, the daughter of two humble merchants who had first learnt to dance at the behest of her grandmother, and she was unable to handle the life of a hero as her brother had been.

Ryuhei had been the warrior between the two of them, the ambition to her passivity, the passion to her diligence. She hoped he would understand why she did as she did. She had had only one wish, after all, and this wish had finally come true.

Eorzea would ever be plagued with primals, she knew, and heroes would ever rise to fight off the threats that plagued her. She was unneeded.

She was done with being their saviour, and she hoped that the kami would understand her reluctance to take up her arms.

Mayhap one day she would leave this place she now called home, and go to Ishgard by Aymeric and Haurchefant's side as they quietly yearned to--but until then, here she would stay, and she would love and be loved in turn.

  
  


Time continued to pass by in their timeless home, now filled with far more than ever before.

Cushions, most misshapen and poorly filled with down, began to populate the cave. Aymeric had taken to stacking them together to provide an adequately soft surface, when she had stubbornly refused to undo her work to stuff them anew with more feathers.

When she had found some in Tailfeather, rugs joined the furs that covered the floor, and she often tripped upon Haurchefant, who had taken to laying upon them to nap.

She awoke most days tucked between both Haurchefant and Aymeric, the rumbling furnace of their chests heating her to the point that she would sweat and have to move away until she was no longer so heated. Nevertheless, she slept every night pressed between them, their arms curled around her form, craving more their touch than detesting the overwhelming heat.

It was simply divine; she could not have wanted for more.

Then one--mayhap it was-- _day_ , Haurchefant's arm had tightened around her waist, keeping her in place when she moved to leave their nest-like bed.

"Don't leave," he murmured softly, voice roughened with sleep.

Ryuuna shook her head, pushing back her sweat-slicked hair from her face. "It is far too hot," she explained. "I need to cool off."

He paused here, and his arm loosened enough that she began anew her careful escape from their limbs. His hand, however, unerringly fell upon her hip and slipped under her coat and tunic.

She tensed at the feeling of his fingertips upon her skin, rising, rising higher. And with the climb of his hand, the cold air of their cave began to caress her heated skin.

"Take off your coat," he murmured softly. "And… the rest of it, if you so choose to."

She was no stranger to intimacy nor to baring her skin--but in the pure darkness of their home with naught but Haurchefant's voice and touch to betray his presence, she could feel herself fluster. She was flushed, surely. Could he see that?

"Would it disappoint you if I choose not to?" She asked softly.

"Of course not." Haurchefant's voice betrayed a smile. "But remove the coat at the very least and return to bed."

Ryuuna could hear Aymeric stir, and she imagined that he was awake, watching her too now.

She raised her hands to undo her coat, and Haurchefant's hand left her. She was left with naught but the warmth of their bodies against the outer sides of her thighs to tell her where they were, and she knew not what their expressions were as she tugged off the first of her many layers.

A hand touched hers when she moved to place the coat to Aymeric's far side.

"I'll do it," came his quiet, sleep-laden voice.

She felt him shift as the coat was taken from her hands, and the rustle of fabric told her it had been placed aside.

Then, she could feel Aymeric take hold of her hand once more, gently tugging to guide her back into his arms. She resisted, however, and she could feel herself flush all the darker as she pulled her hand free of his.

"Mm?" Aymeric's hum was inquisitive and drowsy.

She took hold of the hem of her tunic, pulling it over her head.

She could hear them both inhale in surprise, but her head was stuck within the folds of her tunic; her horn had caught upon a thread, and it took her a moment to extract her head from the fabric.

The absence of her coat and tunic was enough for the cold to start setting in, and she shivered.

Haurchefant's voice sounded in a giddy laugh, and she heard him sit up. His hand came to gently touch her thigh, a warning ere he pressed his palm fully to her skin.

"May I help you?" He asked.

"Please," she replied softly.

Upon her words, she could feel his hands travel further up, taking hold of the winter undershirt that she wore under the tunic and pull it up and over her head. She was not exposed to the cold for long; she was pulled into Haurchefant's lap, her back pressed along the length of his chest.

Ryuuna let out a soft sound when his unseen hands came to rest upon her chest. The span of his fingers could easily grip both of her breasts, but he seemed content to cup one in hand, rubbing her through the fabric of her smalls.

"Still too hot?" Haurchefant asked, the teasing lilt to his voice now additionally licentious now that he was touching her in such a way.

She squirmed when his fingers slipped under her smalls to touch her directly, his clever fingers finding her nipples. He seemed disinclined to pinch, instead having his fingertips rub circles into her skin, to flick and to explore. It was a gentle touch she had yet to experience, and it made her all the more embarrassed that she could not see what effect she had on him, if she even had one at all.

Nor could she see what Aymeric was looking at, if he was watching her as she was sat upon Haurchefant's lap with her breasts fondled.

"I--am still overdressed," she confirmed, trying not to gasp the words out when she felt Haurchefant's head bow over her shoulder to kiss along the length of her horn. She near whimpered when he then licked it, the drag of his tongue resounding in her skull all too loud.

It sent tingles down her spine, made her curl her toes and shudder against him.

"Aymeric," Haurchefant crooned, and his voice reverberated in her skull with its proximity to her horn. "Would you kindly help her?"

"I…" Aymeric's voice was rougher now, hesitant despite the desire imbued in his words. "May I, Ryuuna?"

She nodded helplessly, stifling her moan when that sly tongue continued to drag along her horn, teeth then scraping the keratin just hard enough to send levin down her veins.

Two more hands fell upon her, pulling at the waistband of her trousers and dragging it down her form. She was entirely, wonderfully, exposed when those hands returned to undo her smalls, fingertips lingering upon her hips.

Was Aymeric watching her? What did he focus upon now? Haurchefant's hands had left her breasts to grip her by her jaw and thigh, holding her in place as he continued to press his sly mouth to her scales and render her mute in growing pleasure.

She shuddered when that hand slid up her thigh, skirting the apex between her legs far too deliberately. His hand now rested upon her hip, pulling her flush against Haurchefant's groin.

He was not hard, and in all honesty, had no genitals there to harden, but she now wondered in that small part of her brain that could yet ponder--did he truly have nothing there?

"I fear I am a little too cold now," she whispered. She held her hands out blindly for Aymeric. "Would you warm me up too?"

"Of course," came Aymeric's voice. Her hand was caught in his and placed upon his countenance. She could feel him lean in to kiss her and she met him eagerly, pressing their lips together hungrily.

His tongue was scalding against hers, as forked as hers, and she only now realised, more than twice as long. She gasped into his mouth when he suddenly pressed it past her lips.

He kissed her as if to taste her every ilm, within and without, his hands coming to rest upon her thighs to support himself. As he leaned in, his hands pushed at her, and she spread her legs to either side.

She would have surely toppled backwards had Haurchefant not been there, and she let out a surprised shriek as teeth dug into her shoulder without warning.

Haurchefant released her shoulder promptly from his jaws, and Aymeric pulled away.

He was panting as hard as she was, but she couldn't see if he was flushed, if he was shocked by her reaction, if he was watching Haurchefant.

She licked at her own lip nervously, and she closed her eyes.

"I… I liked that," she admitted in a small voice, when neither moved to touch her again.

Haurchefant let out a laugh, boisterous and loud after their silence. "Shall I do it again then?"

"Please do."

His head bowed over her shoulder once more and he touched her scales with his lips, biting down upon her skin far more gently now, over and over, making his way down the length of her arm.

Aymeric had returned, his lips meeting hers, but now moving southward.

He kissed her throat, kissed her breasts, and she trembled when his lips lingered upon her hip.

She reached out, burying her fingers into his hair and murmuring a soft, "Yes."

Ere long, she found herself spread upon their fur rolls, her fingers yet tangled into Aymeric's hair as he pressed his tongue deep inside of her, making her writhe and gasp with each flick.

She had never imagined that she could feel so full from a tongue alone, but her two men seemed determined to destroy her expectations, one after the other, just with their bodies alone.

Haurchefant had detached himself earlier, citing that he would prefer to watch at that moment, and her mind had gone rampant at the thought of him watching her be pleasured in this manner.

Was he touching himself? What was he touching?

She could think of no other questions as Aymeric rubbed his thumb through her folds and found her pearl. The sound that tore from her lips was surely more akin to a wail as he rubbed at her, thrusting his tongue into her as he did so.

Sparks, he was inspiring sparks with his touch alone, and she was kindling set on fire by him.

Never had pleasure built up within her this fast. It took her by surprise; her thighs trembled on either side of his head for with that one motion, she reached her peak, and she writhed against the furs upon which she lay.

His name was a strangled cry upon her lips, formed after the tremors that wracked her ceased.

With a soft sigh, Aymeric pulled his mouth away, his tongue slipped out of her and leaving her feeling hollowed out.

She panted heavily where she lay, and she reached for him. He took hold of her hand immediately.

"That was surprisingly fast," Aymeric remarked, sounding rather smug, which was an emotion she had never thought of him capable.

"It has been quite some time for me," Ryuuna replied, her voice tremulous.

She felt her breath knocked out of her when Aymeric lay down atop of her, his chest pressed to her abdomen and his head between her breasts. His lips lazily found one of them, and that tongue flicked out to lick at her areola. She shivered, the reaction bidden by the seduction now attributed to that sly tongue.

"Shall I try again? Mayhap I can make you crest even faster this time," Aymeric murmured. His hair brushed against her skin, and the cool texture of his horns slid against her chin.

She bit her lip. "I…"

"Let her catch her breath, Aymeric," Haurchefant's voice came, full of mirth, though clearly winded.

She thought of Haurchefant with his resplendent scales, sitting to the side as he watched her, touching himself. She wondered what she would find, whether it was a slick rod or a hole, and she hungered.

"I want to touch you too," she said finally. "Both of you."

  
  


And so, they rearranged themselves, Ryuuna now knelt before Haurchefant and Aymeric behind her. Her hands were trapped by Haurchefant's, but she worried not for she felt him tug upon her, guiding her hands down to his groin.

She could instantly feel herself flush.

There had been naught there before; the scales had eased back to reveal something that was most proportionate to Haurchefant's size.

"How… how is this going to work?" finally came Aymeric's voice, soft and worried. "You are so _small_ compared to us."

"I can handle it," Ryuuna replied, her voice faint in awe.

She reached up, feeling his cock and its tapered tip, the flaring base and its many ridges and bumps. It dripped viscous fluid that was as heated as the rest of his body. Its full length was almost longer than her forearm and hand together, and she nearly quivered at the thought. She couldn't imagine what it would look like, and she had a suspicion that Aymeric would refuse to spark a light for her by which to see.

She ducked her head, hiding her chagrin as she continued to admit, "I have taken, um, things as big as this. Auri men are… quite a bit larger than the women, and when I was younger, I practiced. So to speak."

In the wake of their stunned silence, she could feel her flush spread all the more.

She would not allow herself to be embarrassed by her fraught panicking in Kugane, when she had realised that she could either dance or work as a courtesan to earn enough coin for her brother and herself to stay fed; she had been fortunate that she had been a talented dancer enough to preserve her chastity in that time.

"I did not expect that from you," came Haurchefant's curious words, a smile evident in his voice. His hand came to rest upon her back, stroking down the length of it. "Well--shall we try?"

"Just--don't push yourself, please," came Aymeric's hesitant words.

Ryuuna shuffled forward on her knees, the hand upon her back guiding her until she was knelt on top of his cock. She couldn't see Haurchefant's expression, and she didn't try to search for his countenance. Instead, she cautiously lowered herself until she felt him nudge her at the apex of her thighs.

She lowered herself further, felt how he slipped against her and her clitoris, unable to fit inside of her without assistance. She let out a soft gasp, and angling herself, she continued to slide down against his entire length, pressing her folds up against his heated cock.

She bit her lip, and reached to stroke his tip, feeling how the head continued to drip steadily. Now seated upon his lap, she knew for certain its size. His tip reached her breasts; when she finally took him, he would fill her up entirely to her limit.

She quietly thanked the kami that she was auri; she would be unable to take him otherwise.

"I'm going to need your help," she murmured softly. "It is difficult to do this alone… I need you to hold it steady."

"Oh--of course."

Haurchefant moved, his hands moving to grip his own cock, and she rose to her knees once more. She took hold of his shoulder with one hand, and the other guided his tip to her folds.

The kiss of his cock against folds had her shift, spreading her legs further, and she slowly sank down once more.

There was no small amount of resistance despite the tapered end, and he would not fit within her. She had to attempt it three times over, adjusting herself each time, angling her hips, using her fingers to spread herself around him; she let out a soft moan when finally there was some give; she finally managed to ease him into herself.

With his tip finally pressed past the entrance, it was almost frighteningly easy to sink down. All resistance was gone, the slickness of her body making his passage startling swift. Solely by her grip on his shoulder did she not take him in one swoop, her body entirely loose once breached. Instead, she took half of him, half of those endless number of ilms, the strange ridges and textures of his cock making her shake. The foreign stimulation was almost overwhelming--for them both.

Haurchefant let out a strangled gasp, and his hands left his cock to grab her by her thighs. Behind him, she could hear Aymeric let out a curse--and despite her blindness, she searched for him over her shoulder. She could not see him, could pierce not the dark with her eyes.

" _Gods_ ," Haurchefant groaned into her ear. "You are so…" He trailed off, unable to find the words to speak.

She pushed herself forward, pressing her chest to Haurchefant's, winding both of her arms around his neck. He attempted to kiss her, but she ducked her head, avoiding his lips.

She spread her legs further, stifling the moan that attempted to escape as she sank down on him entirely. She was sat on her haunches upon his lap, and he was utterly still. Her thighs trembled at how well he filled her, the pressure within exquisitely balanced on the precipice of _too much_ and _perfect_.

Ryuuna smiled, shakily but triumphant. "See? I could take you, every last ilm." She placed her hand upon her belly, where she could feel the swell of him lay beneath, and she stroked him through her own skin.

His trembling hand moved to cover hers, pressing down upon her skin and how he pulsed within her! The throb of his heated cock near matched the pace of her own heart, each undulation originating from the base and traversing up to its tip. He shuddered beneath her.

"You are utterly impossible," he whispered, his voice coloured a deep and dark desire, sounding almost entirely foreign to her ears. "A force of the gods that could not be contained. _Fury_ _forfend…_ If only you could _see_ yourself right now, or feel what I feel..."

She raised her chin, and he captured her lips, kissing her with a desperation that she could barely match.

He shifted beneath her, attempting to thrust against her, but he could not with his lips sealed over hers. He pressed his fingers deeper into her abdomen, seemingly marvelling at the sensation of how he shifted within her, how well he filled her out.

Had her lips been free, she would have praised him endlessly, found the words to say that described how utterly enraptured she was with the feeling of him filling her up entirely as if made for her.

Ryuuna let out a gasp, breaking the kiss when suddenly she felt Aymeric press against her back, his hands moving to press against her abdomen, to touch her between her thighs. She was pulled away from Haurchefant, now laid back upon Aymeric's chest.

The change in angle made her squeak; Haurchefant's cock partially slipped out of her, those ridges catching against her skin in a way that made her tremble.

She could stop not her writhing when such stimulation continued; his fingers probed at her, felt how she was stretched tight around his cock, how deeply Haurchefant reached within her. She could see not his expression, but the softly spoken call of her name bespoke of his desperation.

"You took him so well, Ryuuna," Aymeric's words could be described as naught other than a desperate groan, so fraught was his voice with lust. "Forgive me--I… I could not stay separate to this."

"You are entirely forgiven," she managed to say, reaching up to touch his countenance. "I--!" Her following words were lost as Haurchefant thrust his hips forth.

Naught could adequately describe that pressure within her, stretching her out to her very limit. For all the ease she had felt when he had slid into her, she was still almost painfully tight, clenching down upon him with each thrust.

She was lost to this sensation, the excruciating slow drag of his cock inside of her as he pulled himself out and the breathlessness that followed when he thrust himself all the way in, over and over again.

Ryuuna was certain she would lose her mind to this pleasure.

She could only clutch at Aymeric desperately, crying out and unable to think beyond the burning need that grew inside of her as she was undeniably and irrevocably claimed by Haurchefant.

Her thighs were pulled apart by hands, she knew not whose, and she was crushed against Aymeric's chest by the increasingly hard thrusts--and she threw her head back, displaying her pleasure in the one way she could.

Teeth found her neck, her shoulders, and hands lay claim over the many contours of her body.

And finally, when Haurchefant spilled his seed inside of her, she shuddered from head to toe, that blooming sensation within her something that she had not thought she could feel.

"Haurchefant," she whispered, voice cracking from her overstimulation.

She felt him slowly pull himself out, shivering once more at that exquisitely sensuous drag of his flesh against hers--and she could feel his seed drip out in his wake.

The hands gripping her thighs let go, and she moaned when those fingers swiped against her folds, pressing the spilled seed back in.

She wondered whose hand that was, but with the swiftness of their retreat, she could figure it not out.

"Gods..." Haurchefant whispered out hoarsely. His forehead pressed to hers. "You are fantastic. Simply--fantastic."

Ryuuna smiled, and she tilted her head up to kiss him gently upon his chin, his lips.

They all stayed there for that wonderfully tender moment, their sweat cooling off in the cold of the Coerthan air and the tremors of her body chased away by time.

Then, she turned, rolling over to face Aymeric, who sat beneath her patiently.

"I suppose it's my turn?" Aymeric asked, managing to sound both contrite and excited all in one, his arms going around her waist to hold her close to his chest.

"Yes, I suppose," she quipped with a laugh, and she felt Haurchefant's hands gently guiding her down. Her laughter faded into a moan, and there was naught more to be said in that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Winks and shamelessly promotes the Azem fanzine, The Sun's Journey, that I'm modding @ [FFXIVAzemZine](https://twitter.com/FFXIVAzemZine). Applications are closed, but please await future news!
> 
> I'm also found on Twitter @ [nymmiah](https://twitter.com/nymmiah), where I occasionally upload sketches and ideas.
> 
> EDIT (28/9/20): I cannot believe Jin wrote a thing in response to this! Please check it out [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686204)!


End file.
